Uncle Wally
by Stefanotis
Summary: Dick left Wally in charge of babysitting his three year old. Read Wally's Adventure in Babysitting his goddaughter. ONE-SHOT


"Are you sure you can take care of her?", asked Dick.

Wally looked up from the tv and smirked. "Dude, I've seen you take care of her a hundred times. Its not like she's staying with me for a week. You'll be back in like four hours anyways."

"A lot can happen in four hours", said Dick. He sighed. "Maybe we should have asked M to babysit or Artemis."

Wally picked up the remote and flipped through the channels."M is on a date with Conner and Arty is babysitting Leanne." He looked back up at Dick. "You have no choice but to leave her with me."

Dick rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Okay, she can stay with you. But there's a few guidelines you have to follow."

"Kinda figured that", said Wally picking up the beer bottle.

Dick snatched the bottle from here. "Rule number one, no alcohol."

Wally's face deflated. "Not cool."

"Rule number two, don't let her watch too much t.v.", said Dick turning off the television. "Rule number three, no junk food. Rule number four, give her a warm bottle of milk before she sleeps. Don't let the water fill all the way in the bath tub. She can't swim yet and I'd rather not have her drown. Warm water not hot water. Let her play with the rubber duckies but don't let her stay in the tub for too long. Her skin gets dry really fast. Dress her in her pj's not the bat costume. She might cry for it but don't let her. Oh and place a diaper on her. She may be potty trained but she has little accidents at night."

"Is that all?", asked Wally getting annoyed. "Or is there more?"

"There's more", said Dick. He placed a finger on his chin. "She likes bed time stories when tucked into bed and she likes to be sung to. Twinkle little star is her favorite. Keep the hallway light on for her, she's scared of the dark. Lastly, never leave her side Wally. I don't care if you have to go to the bathroom or eat, never leave my baby's side. Got it?"

"I think I can handle my goddaughter", said a monotone Wally.

"I'm ready." Kory walked with three years old Mar'i. The toddler has green eyes like her Tamaranean mother, tan skin a blend of both her parents, and her father's black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Daddy! Daddy!", she squealed bouncing up and down on her mother's side.

Dick picked her up and twirled her in the air. "Hello princess. Now you be a good girl for Uncle Wally."

"Unka Wawa!", she said making grabbing motions with her little fingers. "Unka Wawa!"

Dick kissed Mar'i on the head before passing her over to Wally. "You know my rules", he told him. "And if anything goes wrong, my numbers on speed dial."

"Don't worry", said Wally. He grabbed Mar'i's hand and waved goodbye with it. "Unka Wawa has everything under control."

Dick ushered Kory out the door. "C'mon Star."

"Are you sure it is wise to leave Mar'i with him?", she asked him.

"Not at all", said Dick and closed the door behind him.

"Alright kiddo", said Wally placing Mar'i on the couch. "What do you want to do?"

Mar'i grabbed the remote for the t.v. "Rats! Rats! Rats!"

"Rats?", asked Wally. He took the remote from Mar'i and flipped through the channels to find something for the three year old. He picked Nickelodeon.

"Rats!", squealed Mar'i happily. She bounced up and down.

"Oh", said Wally getting it. "Rug rats." He laughed and shook his head.

After two full episodes of Rug Rats, Wally decided to turn the t.v. off. Big mistake. Mar'i screamed her lungs out, crying for him to turn it back on. "Rats! Rats! Rats!", she yelled thumping her fists on the couch. The couch jumped about two inches off the ground.

Wally quickly picked her up. "Damn super strength", he muttered. He rocked Mar'i back and forth. "Sorry kid but your dad said not a lot of t.v." She continued to cry and whine and scream. Wally walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Carrots?", he asked her. She stopped crying for a minute, studied the carrots, and continued to cry. "No to carrots then...ow!" Mar'i climbed over his back. He walked over to the pantry and took out a box of cookies.

"Cookie!", squealed Mar'i. She stopped crying and went to reach the box.

"Okay but not a lot", said Wally. "Anything to stop the crying." He placed her in the high chair and spread out a few cookies for her. He grabbed the apple juice from the fridge and filled some in a bottle. "Here you go", he told her.

"Dank yoo", she sung moving her head back and forth.

Wally watched the little toddler finish up the bits of her cookies. He smiled at her face covered in chocolate and crumbs. "I need a picture of this." He took out his phone and snatched a photo.

"Games! Games!", she squealed.

"No", said Wally. "Phone is off limits. We can play a nice kid game after your bath."

"Bubba bath?, she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Mar'i", he told her picking her up. "Bubble bath."

Wally tested the temperature of the water before placing Mar'i in it. "Seems fine", he said. He untied Mar'i's ponytail and he picked her up, carefully placing her in the tub.

"Bubba bath, bubba bath, soapy bubba bath", Mar'i sang while playing with the bubbles. She picked up the yellow duck. "Quack, quack!"

Wally looked into Mar'i's baby bag and tried to find the shampoo. He picked up the pink bottle. "Strawberry shampoo. Eh? You don't want that stuff." He looked at Mar'i. "If you really want to attract someone, you use Axe shampoo and body wash." She gave him a quizzical look before returning to the bubbles. He squeezed some shampoo onto Mar'i's hair and started to rub it into her hair. "You have so much hair", he whined. "God, I can't find my fingers."

"Unka Wawa", Mar'i laughed, slobber coming out of her mouth.

After freeing his fingers from her hair, Wally washed out all the shampoo. He grabbed the loofa on the side and squeezed some body wash on it. He cleaned her skin and washed her. Once finished he decided to let her play in the tub for a little while. He sat on a closed toilet.

"What does a cow say?", he asked her.

"Moo", she says jumping up and down.

"A dog?", he asked.

"Ow Ow Oohh!", she howls lifting her nose up.

Wally laughed. "A cat?"

"Rarr", she roared opening her mouth wide.

"No Mar'i", he told her. "That's a tiger. What does a cat say?"

She stopped playing with the duck. "Meow?"

"Good girl", he said. "Santa clause?"

Mar'i placed some bubbles on her mouth. "Ho ho ho."

"This kid is too good", Wally laughed. "What does Wally say?"

"Dam it?", she asked.

Wally's eyes went wide. "No, what does Wally say?"

"Dam it! Dam it!", she squealed.

"Damn it", said Wally.

"Dam it!", she squealed.

"Stop saying it", he said picking her up. He wrapped her up in a towel. "What does Wally say?"

"Dam it", she told him.

He carried her over to the guest room and placed her on the bed. "Wally says food. Its food remember?"

"Food?", she asked looking up at him.

"Yes", he praised. "What does Wally say?"

"Food!", she squealed.

Wally jumped up and down. "Again."

"Food", she said kicking her feet in the air.

Wally grinned and wiped the toddler down. "Dodged a bullet there. Your dad will have my head." He grabbed a diaper and placed it under her.

"No dipey", she wined. "Mar'i no dipey."

"Yes dipey", said Wally. "Daddy said so." He grabbed her legs to keep her still. He lifted up the front of the diaper and then strapped the sides. He lifted up her pajamas.

"No jama", she said getting up. She crawled off the bed and ran around the bedroom.

"Hey", said Wally. "Where are you going?"

Mar'i bent over in front of the baby bag and took out the batman costume. She ran back over to Wally and passed him the costume. "Dress up."

"Your dad will kill me", he told her sternly.

"So?", she asked itching the back of her leg with her foot.

"You don't care if he kills me?", asked Wally. Wally sucked in a breath and fell back on the bed with a thud.

Mar'i climbed on the bed with all her might and went to tackle him. "Unka Wawa wake up!" She shook him. "Unka Wawa? No die Unka Wawa." She slapped his cheek. "Unka Wawa!"

Wally opened his eyes and laughed. "I'm awake." He grabbed the toddler and she wrestled with him.

"Unka Wawa funny", she told him. She grabbed her costume and gave it to him. "Puwease?"

Wally cringed. The face. "I really shouldn't."

"Puwease Unka Wawa?", she asked pouting.

"Ah...alright fine", he told her. "C'mere." She jumped up and let him dress her in the costume. Wally placed the cowl over her head. "Taking after your grandfather."

"Games", she said jumping off the bed and running out of the bedroom.

Wally followed the little girl into the living room. She took out a puzzle. He knelt down before her as she dropped all the pieces onto the floor. It took them twenty minutes to complete the puzzle. If Mar'i hadn't chewed on the pieces every now and then they would have finished a while ago. After the puzzle they played with barbies.

Wally picked up the blonde doll but was immediately smacked by Mar'i. "You Ken", she told him. She passed him the male barbie.

"I can't believe I'm playing with dolls", said Wally. "Dick better pay me for this."

"Ken wuvs barbie", said Mar'i making the dolls kiss.

"Yup, definitely getting paid for this", said Wally.

After tormenting Wally with fifteen minutes of barbie, Mar'i yawned. She slowly started to close her eyes and Wally knew it was her bed time. He picked the toddler up, grabbed the warm milk off the counter and took her into the bedroom. He took off her cowl and tucked her into the bed. He gave her the bottle and she stated to drink up the milk.

"Tory", she told him.

"Right", he said grabbing a chair to sit down. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful superhero named...Nightstar...yea Nightstar. She had beautiful black hair and emerald green eyes. The superhero was the prettiest of all superheroes. She was cool. She had like mega gadgets like her father and she could fly like her mother. Purple lasers came out of her eyes and she fried every man that looked at her. The superhero also had the coolest uncle ever. He runs fast and can get the beautiful superhero anything she wanted. Because he's that cool."

Mar'i let out a faint giggle. "Song now", she told him. "Twinkle twinkle."

Wally sighed. "She's your goddaughter Wally. She's your goddaughter." He sighed and took in a deep breath. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are!"

"Twinkle twinkle", murmured Mar'i. "I wuv you Unka Wawa." She lifted her arms.

Wally leaned over, grabbed the bottle from her, and gave her a peck on the lips. "Love you too sweetie."

Wally made sure Mar'i was tucked in tightly before exiting the room. He didn't close the door all the way so the room had some sort of light. Wally walked into the living room, running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sit on the couch.

"Hey babe", he said as he placed the phone against his ear. "Hows babysitting? Mine went fine. I mean she's Dick's kid after all. Yea...yea..that's good. Can't wait to see you again."

Back in the guest room little Mar'i was having trouble sleeping. She moved her head back and forth on the pillow before waking up. She untucked herself from the bed. "Mar'i no sleepy now."

She ran over to the door and poked her head out. She looked left and right. She poked her head back into the room and placed her cowl on. "Playing Pa", she said to herself.

She peeked out the hallway again and quickly ran out of her room. She got on her knees and began to crawl into the kitchen. She hid behind one of the counters and peeked out to look at Wally.

"I need a vacation", said Wally. "Just the two of us. Something romantic like...Paris. Let's go to Paris."

Mar'i rolled her eyes at him and crawled out behind the counter. She quickly crawled over behind the couch. Wally poked his head up.

"I think Mar'i woke up", he said over the phone. He walked over and poked his head in the hall. He walked back over to the couch to lay down. "It wasn't anything. So Paris?"

Mar'i laughed from outside the door. She crawled down the halls of Mount Justice, making sure she found what she wanted. She crawled past the vending machine and looked up at it with curiosity. She pushed open the bottom of it and was in awe when it opened. She crawled into the vending machine and grabbed a Snickers bar. She opened the chocolate bar and quickly ate it.

"And so Batman was like...holy smokes Robin."

Mar'i's eyes widened and she crawled in the back of the vending machine. She kicked the back opened and she crawled out. "Mar'i smart", she told herself. She crawled down the hallway and stopped at a door. She peeked through and smiled. "Pa!"

She got on her feet and tried to reach the handle. Her feet lifted off the ground and she grabbed onto the handle before falling back down. Her flight is very limited. She could only float for a few seconds before dropping. She crawled through the door, the room filled with darkness.

"If we proceed past Drenthax Four we'd get there in time", said Batman. He looked back at the members of the Justice League.

Superman kneeled over the table. "Isn't it risky? What if they see us?"

"Not unless we use invisibility on the ship", said Batman.

In a second Wally was in the room, panting. "Batman...Mar'i...babysitting...sleep..woke up."

"Breathe", Batman said.

Wally panted for a few more seconds before taking in a deep breath. "Okay. I can't find Mar'i."

"You can't find her?", asked Batman sternly.

"I was babysitting and I put her to sleep and when I went to go check on her she wasn't there", he said a little too fast.

"You lost my granddaughter!", yelled Batman.

Wally winced. "I didn't mean too. Damn it I knew Dick shouldn't have let me babysit."

"I'm going to kill you", said Batman.

"Pa!", squealed Mar'i.

Batman looked up and quickly caught the falling toddler dressed up as Batman. Mar'i wrapped her arms around her grandfather's neck. "Pa!"

A chorus of aws where heard amongst the Justice League members.

"I'm so glad you're okay", said Wally.

Mar'i laughed. "Unka Wawa I play joke."

"Yes you did missy", said Wally nervously laughing. "Never do that again."

"I Batman", she squealed bouncing up and down on her grandfather.

Wally wiped a sweat. "I'm just glad Dick's not here."

"You lost my baby!"

Wally turned towards the door. "Well that's my cue." He zipped past Dick and out the door.

"I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

So sad YJ ended *tear* Really was hoping for another season. Farewell Yj and Welcome TT Go!


End file.
